Blurred Lines
by autumnleaves1991
Summary: Charlene 'Charlie' Lucas had landed her dream job, personal veterinarian to the raptors of Jurassic World. Everything was falling into place until she meets Owen Grady. Let World War III commence! Owen/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jurassic Park, only Charlene.

 ** _Please read and review, let me know what you think._**

 **Prologue**

06-27-2015

Dear Diary,

I am convinced that Owen Grady hates me.

Every time I look at him he scowls at me, and turns away. I can't get a word when we have meetings. He treats me like a child and I am sick and tired of it! I trained under ALAN GRANT for god sake I know a thing or two about raptors! What is his problem?! Is it because I'm a woman is that it? Whatever it is I am going to speak to him about this tomorrow! Yes! I am going to go up to him and demand he tells me what his problem is! I will not take this lying down…Owen Grady has messed with the wrong woman…

Charlene 'Charlie' Lucas


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.**

 **Please read and review** **J** **I love reviews!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Two Months Prior**

When I was a little girl my mother told me that when life hands you lemons you should make lemonade. If that is the case then I have made a lot of lemonade in my life.

My eyes scan the resume in my hands. Charlene Lucas from Austin, Texas B.S. M.S. PhD. Is written across in bold print. Below it lists my schooling, graduate of Montana State University B.S. in Veterinary Studies with a minor in paleontology, I smile remembering my paleontology classes and meeting Dr. Grant for the first time. Alan Grant was the one who encouraged me to continue my studies in paleontology. Following my bachelors I continued with my masters and eventually my PhD in Veterinary Studies and Paleontology.

While scanning the rest of the resume I see the reason that I am here today. Sitting in a stuffy office in San Francisco, California waiting to speak with the CEO of Masrani Global, Simon Masrani about a job at Jurassic World. I remember the look on Dr. Grant's face when I told him I was applying for the park, he didn't speak to me for four months, and we were on a dig which made it much worse. Eventually he broke the ice and continued speaking to me but I could tell there was a shift in our relationship. The man I had come to know as a father figure in my life had grown cold and distant.

When I left for the first round of interviews he begged me not to go. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I had just the loaded the last of my bags in the jeep and was ready to head to the airport. As I buckled my seat belt the door to the driver's side was torn open._

 _I jerked around and notice Dr. Grant panting, "Dr. Grant? What's wrong?!" I asked._

 _"Lucas I can't let you leave. That place is going to kill you. You're going to get the job Charlie, you're the best candidate plus you have been working with me. Please Charlene don't go!" Dr. Grant grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly._

 _I sighed, and removed his hands from my shoulder, "Alan, I need to do this. I know that you are concerned about me but this is not your decision." I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid from the car._

 _Dr. Grant looked so vulnerable in that moment his grey hair slipping from beneath his worn hat. I couldn't stop myself and my arms wound around his neck. Alan held me tight and sighed loudly._

 _"Well you can't blame an old man for trying," he tells me pulling back, placing his hands on my shoulders, "you're like a daughter to me kid, and I can't help it. That place… it changed me and I can't think of losing you."_

 _I feel the tears on my cheek, "Nothing is going to happen to me Alan I promise I don't even know if I am going to get the job, and it's just an interview."_

 _Alan looks down at his dusty boots before he turns and walks away, thinking that was it I turned back to the jeep and strapped in closing the door behind me. I placed my head on the steering wheel before I turned the ignition. A loud knock came from the window and Alan was there motioning for me to roll down the window._

 _I cranked the window down, "Well, if I can't change your mind I guess I just have to make sure that your taken care of," from behind his back Alan pulls a hat identical to his own._

 _"Oh Alan," I say my hands grasping the hat, "thank you so much."_

 _"Your welcome kid, keep in touch ok? And if that Masrani is a complete idiot and doesn't hire you, you can come back here and have your job back ok?" Alan attempts a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes._

 _"I will Alan, thank you." With one last hand shake I put the hat on my head and tear off into the sunset, ready for the next adventure._

 **Present**

"Ms. Lucas?" the receptionist calls, "they are ready for you now. Follow me please." the woman gestures with her hand for me to follow.

On shaky legs I stand and follow her to a room several doors down. The woman holds the door open for me and I nod thanking her before entering. The room is floor to ceiling windows on two sides, there is a long conference table and four chairs, three of which are occupied.

"Ms. Lucas? Please come in and take a seat" the man sitting at the far end of the table tells me.

I take the chair closest to me, eyeing the others in the room. "Ms. Lucas, my name is Simon Masrani, I am the CEO of Masrani Global," he gestures to the woman on his right, "this is Claire Dearing the operations manager of Jurassic World, and this," he gestures to a large man to his left, "is Vic Hoskins from my private security division InGen his group oversees the Raptor program."

I nod to each following the introduction and take a moment to check out each person. Mr. Masrani oozes confidence and power, the way he presents himself speaks that he is in charge. The woman Claire Dearing is a no nonsense person, her hair is straight as a board, not a hair out of place, her clothes are white and ironed. The third man makes me uneasy, his eyes wander a little too long on my body, and his lips are pulled up into a menacing grin. When his eyes return to my own I look back to Mr. Masrani and introduce myself.

The interview lasts a little over an hour, Dearing and Masrani asked most of the questions, with Hoskins jumping in once in a while with questions pertaining to my experience with raptors. When it comes to the closing, they only have one last question for me. "Ms. Lucas," Masrani starts, "why do you want to work at Jurassic World?"

I pause for a moment formulating my answer, I was never one to speak without thinking it through first. When I have my answer I tell them, "I have multiple degrees in veterinary studies and paleontology. I have studied under Alan Grant for six years, my specialty is raptors. I have only ever dreamed of raptors, and you have made them a reality. My mother always told me when life hands you lemons, make lemonade and you are my lemonade."

Mr. Masrani looks from Ms. Dearing to Mr. Hoskins and the three nod in unison.

"Ms. Lucas, welcome to Jurassic World."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jurassic World.

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**

 **Chapter 2**

The hot salty air blew through my hair, my curls were billowing in the wind behind me. This was it, my future directly ahead of me. Isla Nublar.

The island is gorgeous, and I can't help but feel excited. It must be all the people around me, I can feel the excitement in the air like a whip about to be cracked. Children and their parents are leaning over the edge of the ferry trying to get a better look at the island. When the ferry finally lands, the people scramble to the exit. I take my time and are one of the last people off the ferry. Obviously I am excited but since I am going to be living here for the foreseeable future I am in no rush.

When I descend the stairs, I see a twiggy woman looking uncomfortable holding a tablet with my last name printed on it. I walk up to her, and she looks relieved.

"Ms. Lucas?" the woman asks with a distinct British accent.

"Call me Charlie please, and you are?" I ask.

"My name's Zara, Ms. Dearing's personal assistant. I was instructed to collect you from the dock and take you to your apartment. Ms. Dearing will be meeting you for dinner to go over all your information and give you your ID badge." Zara turns and begins walking towards the trams not offering to help with my bags.

I hoist my shoulder bag up and grab my two suitcase's pulling them behind me, and continue after her. I take this moment to look at the woman ahead of me. She is wearing long blue pants, and a flowing blue shirt with a jacket, and probably three inch heels. She has long black curly hair and designer sunglasses. Not exactly what I imagined a woman working at an amusement park in Central America would be wearing.

I on the other hand am dressed as comfortably as possible. Khaki shorts, brown hiking boots, a light blue button up shirt, and my hat from Dr. Grant planted firmly on my head. I look prepared for working with dinosaurs. When we reach the tram, an employee assists with my bags and I thank him before boarding behind Zara. I can't help but take everything in, the island is beautiful and the scenery is breathtaking. As we approach the end of the ride, I notice the kids all running toward the front, and I can't help but follow. When I finally reach the front I see the giant gates labeled Jurassic World creak open and we enter the park. It's everything I have dreamed and more. I slowly return to my seat and the annoyed look of Zara. I will be sure to explore every inch of this island I promise myself.

When the tram enters the station I grab my bags, and follow slowly behind Zara. She leads me through a series of twists and turns to the staff housing. We ride up an elevator up to the ninth floor, and I can already feel myself feeling claustrophobic. There is a reason I go on so many digs, I love sleeping under the stars in the open space. When we reach my room, Zara slides a key card and enters, not holding the door. I move quickly so the door doesn't close behind her and throw my stuff on the floor. Not noticing Zara I go to the windows and open them all the way. The breeze coming in is warm and inviting in the stuffy space.

"I will leave your key here, Ms. Lucas. The directions from Ms. Dearing are on the paper." She places the paper on the table with the key and leaves the room. Not even a goodbye. I can already tell I do not like Zara.

I take in the room, a small kitchen in the corner with the basics, a couch and TV set, and a small room to the side with a full bed, and attached bathroom. The colors are basic and there is nothing personalized about the room. A blank slate. I turn to the note Ms. Dearing left me. It's written in elegant script.

Ms. Lucas,

Welcome to Isla Nublar. I hope your trip was comfortable. I am sorry I was not able to meet you at the docks directly but I had a prior meeting. I would like to meet you for dinner this evening at 7pm at Margaritaville it's on the main street to give you your information and ID card. Let Zara know if you need anything. I will see you later.

Claire Dearing

I tuck the note into my pocket, and pick up the guest map also left on the table. I sit down and unfold the map, with my pen from my pocket I circle the Margaritaville restaurant on the map and plan my route. I have two much anxiousness so I grab my hat and head out the door, sliding the key into my pocket. I walk around the main street for several hours until it's almost seven and I make my way to the Margaritaville Restaurant. When I cross the street, I catch my foot on the edge of the sidewalk and can feel the ground quickly move to meet with my face, when my arm is yanked up and I am chest to chest with someone.

"Whoa there!" the man holding me says, "Are you okay?"

I look up from the ground, and come face to face with the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. It takes me several minutes to snap out of it before, I notice the man is looking at me with a cocky smile on his face. This is the face of a man who knows he is sexy and the affect he has on women. I stand back up on my own and take two steps back.

"Yes, thank you, I am fine. Thank you Mr.…?" I trail.

"Grady, Owen Grady. But you honey can just call me Owen. And since you know my name it's only fair I know yours." He looks toward me expectantly.

"Charlene Lucas, but you can call me Charlie," I tell him, "thank you again Mr. Grady but I am now late for dinner," I tell him noticing the time. I rush past him and into the restaurant.

"Ms. Lucas!" Ms. Dearing shouts at me waving me over.

I walk over to her, and sit down in the booth. "How are you Ms. Lucas?" she asks.

"I'm wonderful thank you for the invite Ms. Dearing."

"Claire please," she tells me.

"Then I insist you call me Charlie." I tell her.

"We are just waiting for one more, and then we can begin." She looks around and motions to someone entering through the door. It's the man from the street Owen Grady. I groan internally and try to disappear into the seat.

Owen jogs over to the two of us and slides into the seat beside me. The waiter comes over to us and Claire and I order water with lemon and Owen has a margarita.

"Charlie, this is Owen Grady he is in control of the raptor paddock and oversees everything having to do with them. Mr. Grady this is Charlene Lucas she will be the personal doctor to the raptors, and will report to myself and Dr. Wu with her results." Claire looks to the two of us smiling.

Owen on the other hand looks less than thrilled. "What do you mean you went and hired a doctor for the raptors and didn't consult me first? And what the hell do you mean she reports to you and Wu?! I am in charge of the raptors, those are my animals!"

"Mr. Grady, Mr. Masrani and I were asked by Mr. Hoskins to hire on someone to help with the raptor program. Since you cannot keep a doctor around long enough to do any work we went and found the best qualified candidate for the job. You had your chance to hire someone and you failed multiple times, so now we are doing things my way. Ms. Lucas is going to be working with the raptors and you will need to deal with it."

"The hell with that! Look at her she looks like she walked out of a dinosaur movie! She has no idea how to even walk for god sake I am not letting her near my raptors." Owen spats.

"Now wait one minute!" I pipe in, "I know a hell of a lot about raptors and I am a doctor. I am highly qualified for this position!" I spat back.

Owen's eyes narrow in challenge and he leans so close to my face I can feel his breath on my lips, and his eyes bare into my own. "Listen to me real carefully little girl," he growls low, "I am not letting some little girl near my raptors not now not ever." Owen backs away from me, and growls across to Claire, "I am talking to Masrani about this, you will hear from me." And with that Owen grabs his jacket and leaves the restaurant slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went well," Claire smiles at me, sipping her water, "That could have gone much worse."

I attempt a smile but all I can think about is what the hell have I gotten myself into.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.

Thank you for all the favorites and follows. I promise to be better with my updating.

Blurred Lines Chapter 3

When Claire and I parted ways for the evening, I couldn't get the conversation with Owen out of my head. He was clearly unhappy with the higher ups assigning someone new to his team but, where did he get off judging me? I continued the long trek back to my room and after only getting lost twice I rode the elevator back up to my suite. Entering the suite I looked around and knew that I would only go stir crazy in here. There had to be an outdoor living option, this was an island after all. I made it a priority to ask Claire about it tomorrow when she picked me up.

Claire and I had made arrangements for tomorrow morning for her to drive me to the raptor paddock. I shrugged out of my clothes leaving a trail to the bathroom before stepping under the hot water. My skin squealed in delight, and I sighed audibly washing the island off my body. I stepped out and slid into bed naked and fell fast asleep. The man with the bluest eyes filling my dreams.

The sun streamed through the window as _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_ by Elvin Bishop began blaring out of my phone on the nightstand. I smiled and let the song play out till the end before turning it off and getting out of bed. I took another shower and got dressed in my usual attire on a dig, long khaki pants, brown boots, white tank top, and a button up over shirt. I grabbed my keys and my hat and was out the door with minutes to spare. As I suspected Claire was right on time, and I jumped in the Mercedes and we tore off into the jungle.

"So, are you excited for your first day?" Claire asks.

"I am working on an island with dinosaurs, got my dream job working with raptors, and I have already made a friend," I tell her smiling at her.

Claire returns the smile, "Yes, you have. Are you worried about Mr. Grady?"

I knew this question would come up and I am prepared, "Not at all, if Mr. Grady has a problem with me then we will work it out. Were both professionals."

"That's great! I knew you were the perfect choice!" she tells me, slowing down in front of a large concrete building, "here we are!" she tells me coming to a stop.

We both exit the vehicle, to be greeted by a tall, slim, African American man with a lovely French accent.

"Mr. Leront," Claire greets politely nodding her head in greeting.

"Ms. Dearing," he offers back a nod before turning his attention toward me, "This must be the new doctor we have heard so much about, Dr. Lucas?" he questions.

"Just Charlie," I tell him. When I say this he gets an odd smile, grinning and looking down, "What?" I ask, "Is there something wrong with my name?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just…" he trails off looking toward the raptors.

That's when I hear from the deck above the distinct voice of Owen Grady, "CHARLIE! DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!"

I pale, "one of the raptors is named Charlie?" I cringe.

Mr. Leront laughs loudly and nods, "Don't worry we will just call you Doc around here, and please call me Barry. I can take her from here Ms. Dearing," Barry tells Claire.

"Alright then, I will see you later Charlie," Claire smiles at me before walking away.

I had forgotten to ask her about the sleeping arrangements so I quickly turned from Barry shouting, "Claire!" she turns and looks at me waiting, "I was wondering…is there any other sleeping arrangements besides the staff quarters? Something outside maybe? Maybe a bungalow?" I quickly ask.

Claire smiles at me and says, "I'll see what I can do," before getting into her Mercedes and waving bye.

I watch her drive off before turning back to Barry who gestures for me to follow him up the stairs.

I take the stairs two at a time, and almost run into Barry. He's stopped at the top and raises a hand for me to stop. I look around him and see Mr. Grady holding a clicker and watching below him. I peer down and have to stop myself from gasping at the sight of four raptors. Each one looks alike except for their distinct coloring that I know is not genetic. The leader of the pack is blue and watches Owen, her eyes following his every move.

"And were moving," Owen shouts moving towards Barry and I. The raptors follow and I can't help my mouth drop open watching their interactions. Suddenly, I catch the eye of a yellow raptor in the back. She stops and watches me. Despite the calls from the others who are following Owen, this raptor sits in rapture staring at me.

"CHARLIE!" Owen shouts and the raptor directs her attention back to him rejoining the group. I follow their movements and can't help but feel eyes on me. When I look down again I see all four raptors are now ignoring Owen and watching me from behind Barry.

"God dammit!" Owen shouts, stomping towards us, "Why the hell is she here?" he asks pointing toward me, "I told Masrani I didn't want her!"

I step around Barry, no one talks about me like that. "Mr. Masrani doesn't take orders from you!" I shout, the men around us looking at me. It must look hysterical me in all my 5'4 glory yelling at a 6'2 giant. "I am here to do my job! I am a veterinarian and a paleontologist, no one tells me what I can and can't do! Especially G.I. Joe types like yourself!" I gesture up and down at Owen.

Behind I can hear Barry laughing out loud, and below the raptors screech at us. Whether to back me up or warn me off of Owen I'm not sure. Owen glares down at me, "Well I just hope you know what you're in for," Owen's face gets very close to mine and I feel my heart beat faster, "Welcome to the team, Doc."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.

Blurred Lines- Chapter Four

April 3rd, 2017

Dear Alan,

I miss you so much. The island is everything I have dreamed it to be and more. I love working the dinosaurs and the raptors are incredible. I know you said you would never return here but think about it for me? I would really love a visit from my favorite paleontologist. How has everything been on the dig? I know you were worried about storms passing through, I hope the weather hasn't been too bad?

I've been here two months already! I wish you could see it. I was moved out of the staff housing last week. I got my own bungalow by the beach. Several other employees live nearby but we all have our own privacy. I love waking up the sounds of the ocean. Mr. Grady is still an ass. I think I have proven myself competent but for some reason he still treats me like an eye sore. I swear if he leaves the island I will be so happy. I hate Owen Grady!

Claire and I have become really good friends. We go to lunch and dinner a couple times a week and sometimes even Zara (Claire's assistant) joins us. I guess the reason she was so rude when we first met was she was really nervous about her boyfriend. She thought he was going to break up with her, turns out her was only trying to get up the courage to propose. Needless to say she has mellowed out some since then, I don't think that will last long though because now she has to plan a wedding!

My own love life has been less than spectacular. I have gone on a couple dates since being here but none of them are noteworthy. Maybe I am destined to be the crazy dinosaur lady since I hate cats! I know your busy but write me back when you have time.

Your loving 'daughter',

Charlie

I finish writing my letter, and sigh looking down. I haven't heard from Alan in a week and thought it was time I sent him a letter. I can't help but miss the crazy doctor. I smile thinking about Alan Grant.

"Writing letters on company time," a voice says from above.

I scream, jumping up from my chair, and turn to see the smug face of Owen Grady. God do I hate him.

"Not that it's any of your business," I tell him rubbing my chest, "it is my lunch hour and I am writing a letter to my father," I tell him.

Owen looks down at the letter again, "you call your dad by his first name?"

I close my eyes and suppress the rude response threatening to explode, "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Grady?" I ask opening my eyes and smiling.

Owen frowns, he hates it when I call him Mr. Grady. "I need you to check on Blue, she is behaving slowly, and just threw up. We put her in the bin so you can check her out, if you're not too busy to do your job," he jibes.

I will not punch him. I will not punch him. I repeat over and over to myself before standing and leaving Owen in my office slamming the door behind me. I go over to the biohazard suite and get in zipping it behind me. I hate wearing this thing but if I am going to be digging through raptor vomit I don't really want anything on my clothes.

I walk over to the gate, punching in my code before going to the bins. All four raptors are contained and I walk over to Blue who has her head down and doesn't even look at me when I enter. Despite how much Owen seems to hate me I have yet to have any issues with the raptors. They all seem to love me, and its endearing when I enter they all get excited and whine until I rub their heads. Barry always makes fun of me saying it's like puppies and their mom.

I walk around the raptors and over to Blue. I check her eyes, and notice how they droop, before reaching over to the wall and collecting a tranquilizer. I need to check her body but even a sick raptor can be deadly. I press the tranquilizer into her neck and wait for the effects. From behind me Owen enters the bins and watches me. I can feel his eyes on me as I make my way through the other raptors, rubbing each of the girls affectionately. It takes exactly ten minutes before Blue is slumped in her bin, fast asleep.

I turn to Owen, "Will you unlock Blue please? I need to check her body," I command with authority.  
Owen moves without speaking pressing the sequence to release Blue. I enter cautiously, and move around Blue's body looking for signs of injury. I take notes on my clipboard, and turn to leave. I make my way towards the exit when Owen comes over and presses my back into the way. His arms are on the sides of my head and his breath is coming out in pants.

"Owen?" I question, "What are you doing?"

"Do you really hate me?" Owen asks quietly, I can feel his breath warm on my neck.

"What are you…?" I trail off suddenly knowing why he's asking, "You read my letter didn't you?" I ask quietly, not meeting his eyes.

Owen doesn't say anything and I begin to feel claustrophobic in the bin with a sleeping raptor and Owen. "I need to get out of here," I begin gasping pushing at his chest trying to escape.

"Charlie!" Owen grabs my retreating form and pulls me back his arms coming around my waist from behind and holding me to his chest, "Breath…" he whispers.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and take deep breaths. "Now tell me," Owen whispers into my ear, "do you really hate me?"

What is going on? I think to myself. Where is this coming from? But, with Owen's arms around me, his breath hot against my neck and his chest warm against my back, I know I have to tell him the truth.

I slowly turn my body in his arms and step back away from him, "….no, no I don't" I tell him looking into his shocked eyes and turning to leave the bin.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.

Blurred Lines – Chapter Five

I finished my work quickly and distributed the meds to Blue before leaving early. I avoided Owen as much as possible and kept to myself until I was able to clock out. I grabbed the letter to Alan off my desk, shoved it in my bag, and left quickly. The sounds of my jeep roaring to life alerted the guys I was leaving and Owen came running down the deck shouting my name. I ignored him and hit the gas and tearing off into the jungle.

I pulled out my cellphone and called Claire, really needing a friend right now. Unfortunately she was busy with some investors and couldn't leave. She apologized and promised to come over tonight. I park in front of my bungalow and rushed inside, unlocking the door and collapsing on my bed.

What the hell was that with Owen? I knew there was only one other person I could talk to about this. I pulled out my phone and called Alan. He answered on the second ring and as usual sounded relieved to hear I was still alive.

I don't know what possessed me to cry but I couldn't stop them as they flowed down my cheeks. "Charlie what's wrong?" Alan pressed.

I took a deep breath, "Alan, I don't know what to do about Owen."

Alan sighs deeply, "Charlie I will personally come to that island and kick that boy's ass if he doesn't leave you alone," Alan promised.

I didn't say anything for several minutes, Alan had never offered to come to island before. "Charlie?" Alan asked.

I snapped out of it, "It's alright Alan, thanks for the offer though," I smile and wipe my eyes.

"It's not fine! I can hear you, you're crying and that's not alright!" Alan shouts.

I hold the phone away from my ear, "Something happened today," I say.

Alan is quiet, "what did he do to you?" Alan says menacingly.

"Nothing like that!" I assure him quickly, "today I was writing you a letter during lunch, and well Owen came to get me. Blue is sick. When I went out to check her, he read my letter to you. I wrote that I hated him, and well when I was done checking Blue he confronted me about it. The weird thing is, he sounded upset…like it hurt him to know I hated him."

"What happened? What did you tell him?" Alan probed.

"Well he asked if I hated him, and…" I knew I couldn't tell Alan how Owen had held me, he would be so mad, "I told him I didn't…I don't even know why! I thought I did…but now I'm not so sure."

"What did he say to that?" Alan asked.

"Nothing. I finished my work and left early for the day. I knew I had to call someone so I called you," I tell him sighing once again.

Alan takes several minutes before he answers, "Charlie…you don't have…feelings for this boy, do you?" Alan asks.

"I don't really know…" I tell him, "I never did before now…I'm not so sure…"

Alan sighs and changes the subject before we hang up for the evening. Him promising to call me in the next few days on skype and me promising to mail my letter.

I look outside, and see it's still daylight. I change into my black and white bikini and grab my towel. Maybe some swimming will help clear my head. I slip on my flip-flops, grab my book on raptor behaviors and head to the beach. I lie on my towel soaking up the sun for about thirty minutes and try to read but every time I read the word raptor I think of Owen.

I rise, shake off the sand, and slink towards the water. It feels cool on my hot skin. One of the many advantages of being in Central America is the water is usually warm year round, perfect for swimming. I dive under the water, and backstroke through the cool water. I lose track of the time, only returning to shore when the sky begins to darken. I collect my belongings and walk back to my bungalow. When I get home I look down the road towards Owen's place, and see his bike knowing he's home.

What surprises me is that he's not as his own home but outside of mine. Sitting in an easy chair outside my bungalow is none other than Owen Grady. I let out a small yelp in surprise and his eyes dart to mine. Standing quickly, our eyes meet. Owen goes to say something before he notices the towel wrapped around my waist and his eyes darken.

"Where have you been?" he asks glaring at me.

I ignore him and make my way towards the bungalow. I don't really want to deal with his mood swings right now. Before I make it to the door, a hand grabs my arm and swings me around to face him. He repeats the question, "Where have you been?"

I shake myself out of his reach, "the beach!" I shout.

"I checked the beach," he says, "I didn't see you."

"I was in the water," I sigh, "what do you want Grady."

"Owen," he says, "my name is Owen, Charlie."

I shiver, he never calls me by my name and I can't help but enjoy the way it rolls off his tongue. "What do you want Owen? I was swimming and having a lovely afternoon and you had to go and ruin it," I tell him.

Owen takes a step back like I burned him, "Are you crazy?!" he shouts at me, "you could have drowned out there by yourself and no one would have known! Aren't you smart enough to know not to swim in the ocean alone?!"

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. My face changed from annoyance to anger in an instant and I began backing Owen up my finger pressing into his chest with every word. "How dare you!? What is your problem?! One day you hate me and can't stand me and today! Today you suddenly care what I think of you AND you care about my wellbeing!? ARE YOU BIPOLAR?!" I scream in his face.

Owen glares down at me, "I HAVE ALWAYS CARED!" he screams back.

"SINCE WHEN!?" I can't help but get louder.

"SINCE YOU FELL!" he shouts, and turns away stomping back to his bungalow like a toddler.

I don't follow and instead shout at his retreating back, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

That stops him in his tracks and before I can process what's happening, he's rushing towards me and I'm backing up to escape him. I only stop when my back slams into a tree, knocking the wind out of me. Owen is on me in a second, our chests touching and his mouth breathing heavily on my forehead. Our height different pronounced.

The two of us are both pissed, I can see it in his eyes. "Charlie," he whispers deathly silent, "you are the most infuriating woman I have ever met," he tells me.

That's the only thing he says before his lips crash onto mine. I don't move for several seconds before my brain kicks in. I'm embarrassed by the loud moan that escapes me, but I am in too much pleasure to care. Owen's hands are everywhere and he lifts me higher so I can easily reach his mouth. My hands bury themselves in his hair and pull on the ends. Owen moans into my mouth and our tongues begin to dance for dominance. I am lost in him, and he in me. In all my life I have never been kissed like this, and I don't want it to end.

Suddenly, Owen stops moving our noses are touching and his eyes are wild. Taking in my messy hair, and swollen lips before lowering me back to my feet. My separate slowly, avoiding eye contact, and I can't help but miss the warmth he provided. My towel is on the ground and Owen's eyes grow wide at my attire. I look down and notice my swimsuit and move my hands to cover myself up. Owen doesn't say anything and just turns away walking back to his bungalow.

I bend down and retrieve my towel, before turning into my own bungalow. When the door is firmly latched behind me I slid down it and bring my knees up to my chest. Resting my head on my arms I finally allow myself to wonder, what the hell was that?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.

Thank you Silvershadownwolf64 for the review! I apologize in advance for this chapter... lol

Blurred Lines- Chapter Six

I don't know how long I sat there before the knocking started on my door. I slowly rose to my feet and looked out the window. I sighed in relief at the sight of Claire, holding up a take-out food bag. I unlatched the door and she came in, setting the food down on the counter before enveloping me in a hug. I return the hug and let out the breath I was holding.

I excuse myself to change, and come back a few minutes later in yoga pants, and a Jurassic world t-shirt. Claire being the organized person that she is has already removed the steaming food from the containers onto plates, and organized the silverware on the appropriate side. She goes to my fridge and grabs herself a sparkling water, and me a beer. The two of us dig into the food without talking and after a few minutes she breaks the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks meeting my eyes.

I look down, "only if you promise to listen as a friend and not a supervisor," I make her promise. Claire agrees and continues eating. I put my own fork down and begin telling her about what happened at the paddock and leading up to her coming over. When I've finished Claire has stopped eating and is trying her best to come up with a response.

"Just say it," I prompt her, "you don't have to sugarcoat anything with me."

"Do you like him?" she asks.

That was definitely not the response I was expecting. I let out a sigh, and rub my hands on my face, "I don't know…if you had asked me yesterday I would have said never in a million years but today…he seemed so hurt that I hated him and then that kiss…Claire, I have never been kissed like that before."

Claire smiles knowingly, "then what are you doing here talking to me for?"

I drop my hands and look at her shocked my mouth open, "What are you saying?" I ask for clarification.

"I'm saying if you were kissed like that, then why are you here eating chow mein and not there…you know…" she trails off grinning.

I smile, and get up before running out the door to Owen's. When I reach his bungalow my heart is beating a million miles an hour, and I stop outside his door. What am I going to say? Go with the flow I tell myself before knocking on the door. Inside I can hear things being knocked over, and loud giggles…female giggles…

The door swings open and standing there in her bra and panties is Zara, Claire's assistant. "Can I help you?" she asks breathlessly.

I don't say anything and instead turn around and start walking back to my own bungalow. From behind me the door slams, only to be reopened seconds later. "CHARLIE!" Owen shouts running after me.

I turn around and watch him run, trying to pull up his pants at the same time, shirtless. I scoff at the image before turning around and stomping home. Owen continues to run behind me, cursing.

"Charlie! STOP!" he shouts before reaching out to me.

I swing around and deck him in the nose. My hand screams from the action, and Owen grasps his nose at the contact swearing. Hearing the commotion, Claire comes running out of bungalow and to my side. She grabs my hand gently, and turns it wincing. I can tell from her expression it's going to bruise tomorrow.

"Charlie…" he trails off.

"Owen!" a distinct British accent shouts, "oh fuck your bleeding," she frets over him.

Claire looks from her assistant only wearing a button up shirt of Owens, to me, to Owen, and back again. "Can I be the supervisor now?" she whispers.

I shake my head no vigorously. Zara takes this moment to notice Claire and freezes at the death glare she is receiving from both of us. "I was just…we were just…" she trails off.

Claire and I simultaneously shake our heads no, and she looks down embarrassed.

"Charlie…" Owen whispers, I glance over at him my eyes hard, "Charlie…it's nothing," he tries to explain.

Zara looks from me to him, and begins walking back towards Owen's bungalow. Claire noticing her retreating assistant retreats into my bungalow. Leaving Owen and I alone.

"Zara…really?" I ask him.

Owen looks down avoiding my eyes. "It's just something we do," he tells me, "it doesn't mean anything. She misses her fiancé and I…well the person I want doesn't want me…" he raises his head to look me in the eyes.

I know what he's saying, but I want him to say it, "I don't understand Owen," I sigh exasperated, "One minute you hate me and the next you're kissing me. I cannot understand your mood swings!"

Owen says nothing, and I can't take his stare. I turn around and go home, leaving Owen standing there watching me. When I get inside and the door is latched Claire envelopes me in a hug.

"I don't have feelings for him," I whisper angrily, the tears streaming down my face.

"Oh sweetie," Claire tells me stroking my hair, "yes you do."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.

I am flying home today from my Dad's wedding and I forgot everything but my laptop so expect a few updates today!

Please read and review :)

Blurred Lines Chapter Seven

The next morning was hell.

My alarm blared at five AM as usual and I groaned loudly before throwing it across the room. The crash echoed throughout my empty bungalow. I slithered out of bed and into a very cold shower. My dreams the night before consisted of nothing but…he who must not be named. I stayed under the spray until I felt thoroughly chilled before stepping out and getting dressed. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a cup of steaming Starbucks sitting on the counter with a note from Claire.

Don't let that stupid boy win. The note said, I smiled thanking god for having a friend like Claire. I grabbed the coffee and my keys and made my way to my jeep. I couldn't help the curiosity and looked over toward his bungalow. The lights were all off and there was no sign of him. A part of me hoped he would call in sick to work but I had a feeling I would not be so lucky.

I drove to the paddock, and unloaded my gear. It was weekly checkup day and I always liked to get an early start with the girls. Barry was already there, and waved me over.

"You look like hell," he tells me.

I burst out laughing, "How could you tell?" I ask.

"Your shirt is on backwards, you're not wearing any makeup, and Owen called me last night…" he trails off looking at me.

I wasn't expecting that. I pull my shirt from my head and Barry being the gentleman he is turns away. When he turns back he looks at me expectantly, "you know Barry…I do not want to talk about this. There is actually nothing to talk about." I walk away towards the paddock and put in my code to unlatch the door.  
From behind the roar of his motorcycle cries throughout the jungle. The girls squeal in delight at the sound knowing their alpha is back. I reach my office and put down my things, before grabbing my med bag and walking back out towards the girls. Barry and _him_ are speaking and when I walk out they both stop and look at me. I don't make eye contact and avoid both men.

"Fuck…" Owen whispers behind me, "one step forward, ten steps back," he whispers to Barry.

I choose to ignore him, and walk up the steps to the observation deck. The sounds of the guy's heavy footsteps clank up the stairs. I move as far out of the way as possible, and avoid them. The girls are released and run freely around the paddock before their alpha calls their attention. I watch the interaction and take my notes for my report, careful to avoid looking at him. When he's finished I instruct John and Caleb two of the paddock workers to lure Blue into her containment so I can complete her checkup and check on her. They do as there told, and I take the long way around the deck to avoid the two men.

With Blue safely knocked out, I enter the containment and complete my checks. She is doing much better and I give her another shot of antibiotic before exiting and relocking behind me. I always start with Blue when giving checkups because the others follow easily if their beta is first. I can't help the sense of déjà vu and when I turn he is behind me waiting.

I sigh, and try to walk around him. He blocks my path each time. "What do you want?" I ask him exasperated not looking at him.

"Charlene…look at me," he begs.

I still refuse to meet his eyes. I feel his hands on my face and I rip myself from his grasp finally meeting him in the eyes. "Don't touch me, I don't want you Owen." I tell him firmly taking two long steps back. Owen goes to take a step toward me, and a large snarl rips out behind me. From behind Owen the two John and Caleb appear with surprised faces.

"She went in there by herself!" they shout pointing behind me.

I turn and see Charlie snarling but she's not looking at me…she's looking at Owen. Owen looks from me to the raptor behind him and takes another step forward. The raptors cries get louder and she snaps toward him. I take the remaining steps back toward her and she seems to calm down. Charlie was…defending me? I look back toward Owen who's frozen in shock.  
He shakes his head, and looks at me, "I guess you have an admirer," he tells me before retreating from the containment area.

"Thank you," I whisper toward the raptor. I could see the intelligence in her eyes as she took in my gratitude nodding her head in response. We never took our eyes off one another.

The rest of the day went by quickly and by four o'clock I was typing up my last report of the day, sending it off to Claire and Masrani. I collect my belongings and head out to the jeep.

"Charlie?" Owen calls from the deck, "Charlie may I speak with you?" he asks.

I put my things in the jeep and turn to him shrugging my shoulders. He walks over to me and stands a few paces across from me, "Listen Charlie what happened yesterday…"

I interrupt him before he can finish, "was a mistake," I tell him, "I am so glad we agree."

I turn quickly and go to get in the jeep when Owen's hand grabs my arm, "Charlie that is not what I was going to say! Fuck, why do you always have to push my buttons?" he shouts at me.

"Let go of me," I shout, "you lost that right when you decided to fuck Zara," I scream back at him.

Owen lets me go like I have burned him, "Charlie…" he sighs, "listen I didn't even want her but you left me so…I knew it wouldn't be enough to just take care of it on my own…" Owen looks away ashamed.

I scoff, "I was on my way over to take care of it! You choose not to wait for me and instead called your fuck buddy over a buddy who is engaged to someone else!" I take a deep breath to calm myself, "Look Mr. Grady I am tired of this, please, let's be professional and stay away from each other. I don't want to fight anymore."

Owen was glaring at me, "Mr. Grady?" he whispers, "alright Dr. Lucas I promise this will not happen again," he turns from me and walks up the stairs.

I let out the breath I had been holding and place my head on the steering wheel. The sound of my jeep door opening startled me and looked up into Owen's eyes. "One last time," he whispers before grabbing my waist, and lifting me out of the jeep and into his arms. I feel my body slam against the door, and I can't help reacting. His mouth is everywhere. His hands are fisting my hair, and our bodies are grinding against each other. When his mouth latches onto my neck and sucks hard I know he is leaving his mark. Just like a dinosaur claiming their mate. I moan loudly and I can feel the smile against my neck before his lips reclaim mine. I have never wanted someone so much in my life. It felt like forever but all too soon it was over. Owen stops and we both pant for breath. The lust in his eyes makes me quiver with need, I want him so much. But in an instant Owen is stepping away from me, never taking his eyes off me.

"See you around Doctor Lucas," he tells me before turning around and walking back up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World.

Thank you so much for the reviews SilverShadowWolf64 and KittyKatt25! I love reading them.

Please read and review. :D

I love this chapter, I hope you will as well.

Blurred Lines Chapter 8

To say that that morning was hell was the biggest understatement of my life.  
The weeks that followed made it seem like nothing. Owen and I ignored each other as much as possible and our interaction was limited to a signature here, or a longing look. Though who was giving the longing looks was debatable. It had been six weeks, ten hours, and 27 minutes to the day since he left me burning with need against my jeep and I was going crazy.

I missed our banter, and the sexual tension. What used to drive me crazy, I now craved. I wasn't blind to the looks I was getting from those around me. Barry was always careful around both of us and I felt bad we had him walking on eggshells. Claire, was trying her best to make sure the hours I spent away from him were completely Owen free. Alan, was getting more and more concerned of my exhausted tone in our talks and made sure I knew he was worried. I couldn't help that I haven't gotten that much sleep in the past few weeks.

I had begun to notice my skin lacked luster, and my clothes were beginning to get a bit big on me. Despite Claire's best efforts of stocking my apartment with food, I didn't usually eat unless she was with me. I had never felt so low in my life. Owen Grady had completely turned me inside out, and he is too busy ignoring me to notice. It was what I wanted originally, how I never knew I could be so wrong.

I knew it was dangerous for me to be so exhausted and malnourished around a pack of ravenous raptors but I could honestly care less. The morning started off like any other, I woke up after another restless evening and showered. I threw the steaming cup of coffee from Claire down the sink and took the empty cup with me knowing she would check my apartment. I got dressed, and got in my jeep. When I arrived at the paddock I dropped off my gear and went to remove my hat. My mouth fell open when I didn't feel my hat and from behind I hear Barry enter our shared office.  
"Charlie…honey you don't look so good, and where's your hat?" he asks.

I scratch my head and turn to look at him, "I forgot it?" I ask him surprised myself I forgot my hat.

"I think you should go home. Your eyes aren't focused and you never forget your hat." He tells me firmly.

I scoff moving around him, "I'm fine Barry."

For a moment Barry seems like he's about to protest but doesn't. I go up the stairs toward the deck and walk out to start my morning notes. Behind me I feel hands come to rest on my waist, and I stiffen. I had been touched my Owen enough to know these were not his hands. I look around the deck and notice I am the only one up here.

"Seems were finally alone…doctor…" a moist breath says in my ear.

I close my eyes to stop from vomiting, Hoskins has his hands all over me. He turns me around and I back away further and further before I feel the bars of the paddock behind me. He follows close behind me, and I try my best to move away. Hoskins hands are on my arms and he squeezes me until it hurts.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you…" he tells me.

I have to get away, I look left and right and see no way out. The only way out is…down.

I keep my eyes on Hoskins, and move my hand behind my back toward the latch that unlocks the bar behind me. When I feel the latch give way I hear pounding footsteps come running up the stairs. I turn to the right and stare into the angry eyes of Owen. But, that anger is not directed towards me but the monster touching me. I know it's too late, and Owen's eyes shoot to mine, his eyes widen and he starts running screaming my name as I drop down and into the raptor paddock.

My back slams down onto the floor of the paddock and everything hurts. I will be lucky to get out of here with nothing broken…if I get out of here alive at all. I become deaf to everything but the raptors who are creeping out of the shadows and moving toward me.

"This is how it ends," I whisper to myself.

"You don't get to leave me," Owen says moving to stand in front of me his arms out in front of him.

I look up at him, and back to the raptors. My head snaps behind me and I see Barry crouching down before the gate motioning to me to crawl to him. I shake my head no vigorously before looking back up at Owen. Owen spares a glance down at me and nods smiling gently.

That was all the reassurance I needed before I turned on my stomach and begin army crawling to the gate. When I am within grabbing distance, Barry reaches out and pulls me the rest of the way. I groan and sit up slowly looking toward Owen again.  
"Shut the gate," Owen commands.

"Are you crazy?!" Barry shouts at him.

"Trust me," Owen tells him, his voice never wavering.

Barry walks over to the lock and punches in the code to let down the gate. The alarms begin blaring letting you know the gate is closing and in a split second Owen turns and ducks under the last of the gate. The snapping of raptor jaws sound behind him against the gate.

Owen never stops moving and before I can comprehend what is happening his mouth is on mine. His arms are wrapped securely around mine, and I can feel the relief in his body before he pulls away.

I whine and Owen smiles down at me, "Don't worry, I am never letting you out of my sight ever again," he tells me.

I smile in his embrace shutting my eyes. Owen lifts me from the floor into his arms and over toward my jeep where Barry is smiling holding open the door. Owen puts me in the passenger's seat and buckles me in before jogging around to the driver's side. He stops for a moment to leave directions to Barry before he gets in, and we drive off.

"I am taking you to the infirmary," he tells me.

"NO!" I shout before whispering, "Take me home please," I look out the window not waiting for his reply.

"Alright," he whispers.

In a few minutes we are arriving in front of my bungalow and he is carrying me inside. Owen sits me on the bed and starts taking off my clothes. I wanted to protest but the determined look in his eyes told me it would do me no good. When I was naked he began running a hot shower, and taking off his own clothes. Owen lifts me into his arms and carries me into the shower. There was nothing sexual about the act but it felt amazing to have his hands on me. His fingers ran over every inch of my body looking for injury and when he was satisfied I was alright he turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried every inch of me before carrying me and putting me in bed. I thought he was leaving when he went to my kitchen to grab some pain killers and water. But, I was pleasantly surprised when he crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his back and his face inhaling my scent buried deep in my neck.

"Owen…" I whisper, "thank you, for saving my life today."

I can feel Owen take a deep breath and let it out slowly, "you scared me to death today Charlie, I thought I had lost you," he whispers back, "when I saw Hoskins touching you…I wanted to kill him, I thought maybe he was what you wanted until you looked at me and dropped into the raptor paddock."

I shiver thinking of that monsters hands on me and Owen's grip tightens. "How could you ever think I would want him?" I whisper, "Owen…I thought I was going to die today…" I trail off.

Owen turns me around to face him, "I will never let that happen, you are safe with me baby," he kisses me gently.  
"You misunderstand me," I whisper looking into his eyes, "I thought I was going to die today…I need you to make me feel alive," recognition flashes in Owen's eyes and he nods before moving his mouth over mine and reminding me whose the alpha.


End file.
